Pokemon: Zero
by dmasterxd
Summary: When Sixteen year old Ryuu wakes up with no memory but his name and meets a girl named Yuuko. She explains to him how every Pokemon is now able to Mega Evolve on its own. And now the entire Pokemon World is at war. Join Ryuu on his misson to disvoer the secrets behind this new Pokemon world.
1. My Name is

**Oh and just to let you know ahead of time, severeal canon characters will appear as recurring characters because I can't make up my own world full of OC's. And I defininetely can't make up my own Region. I don't how my firend Ichigo does it all. Anyway, enjoy (Hopefully)**

* * *

A Honchcrow was chasing a blonde teenage girl, she ran as fast as she could desperately trying to outrun the Honchcrow. The blonde tripped over a rock and face planted into the sandy ground. The Honchcrow closing in on her.

The Honchcrow starts glowing purple and grows by 10 feet and its beak and claws become razor sharp

"Leave me alone!" She rolled over and just barely dodges the Pokémon's claws. She quickly gets and brings out a bow quiver from her back.

The girl shoots a multitude of arrows at the Mega Honchcrow. Impaling it causing it to revert back to normal. She walks up and kicks it, "Yep it dead alright. Damn, ever since all of these Pokémon learned to Mega evolve. All of this has been a real hassle." She straps her bow on her back and continues walking into a forest.

The teenager stops when she sees a boy with shaggy jet black hair about a year older than her lying in the middle of the forest. She shakes him gently, "Hey wake up. It's not safe out here."

The boy slowly opens his stormy black eyes, "Huh? Where am I?"

The blonde sighed, "You're in Eterna Forest of the Sinnoh Region or what's left of it anyway. Honestly who takes a nap in the middle of the place they don't even know? Why are you even here? I'm assuming this isn't your home.

"I don't know. I can't remember." The black haired teen said rubbing his head hard.

The girl frowned, "Amnesia, huh? Well do you at least remember your name?"

"Um yeah my name is Ryuu." He says plainly.

The blonde helps Ryuu up, "Well nice to meet you. My name is Yuuko."

"So if it's not safe. What are you doing out here?" Ryuu asks.

"Do you know anything? I am fighting in the war."

Ryuu shakes his head "What war?"

Yuuko sighs, "Okay let me me enlighten you. For a long time Pokémon and humans lived together in peace, getting along with each other. However five years ago, shortly after Mega-evolutions were discovered. It wasn't long before every Pokémon learned how to do it and without the help of their trainers. All of this caused many of the Pokémon to revolt. And we've been at war ever since.

Ryuu blinks dumfounded, "So what are Mega-evolutions?"

"It's when a Pokémon that has reaches its final stage of evolution learns to evolve past that form. "Yuuko answers. "Well come on."

"What do you mean?" I'm taking you back to the base with me. I can't just leave someone who with amnesia in the middle of a dangerous place like this." Yuuko starts walking.

"What base? Hey wait up!" Ryuu runs up to Yuuko. "So do you like live there or something?"

Yuuko nods, "Yeah, it's been my home ever since I was forced to join this damn army. Don't get me wrong there are some really cool people. Well and some real assholes. But I still hate having to be in this army regardless.

"So then why don't you quit?"

Yuuko frowned "Don't you think I would if I could? I'll be killed if I'm caught going a-walk."

"So, don't get caught." Ryuu offered.

"It's not that easy, Ryuu." Yuuko fixated her emerald green eyes on the light just outside the forest. "It's just up ahead."

A swarm of Beedrill suddenly appeared behind Ryuu and Yuuko who both shivered. Yuuko whispered, "Ryuu don't move."

A bright glow of purple light shone through the whole forest. All of the Beedrill started to mega evolve. They grew and extra set of sharper stingers. And their eyes and wings grew larger.

Ryuu and Yuuko slowly turned their heads back noticing the Beedrill had Mega-evolved. Ryuu whispers to Yuuko, "Run?"

"Run." She agrees."

On cue both of them run through the forest followed by by the swarm of Mega Beedrill. An iron spear impales a Beedrill. A brown haired man dashes through the forest and picks up the spear from the dead Beedrill. Spinning it around to clean off the blood. "Anyone in need of assistance?" He rested the spear on his shoulder.

"Shinobu!" Yuuko shouted gleefully.

"A friend of yours?" Ryuu wondered.

Yuuko smiled, "Yep, and he's about to be one of yours as well."

Shinobu continuously stabs the swarm of Beedrill with his spear, killing them all with one shot. A Beedrill comes up from behind with its four stingers glowing purple. Shinobu jumps up spreading out his legs avoiding the Beedrill's poison sting Another Beedrill lunges straight for Ryuu and uses a slash attack on his face. Ryuu's cheek starts to bleed heavily. Ryuu tries to get up and run away, the Beedrill follows with its stingers ready for a Poison Sting.

A sharp spear jets through the Beedills' spine straight thorough to its heart causing it to die on the iron weapon. "I believe that was the last one." Shinobu flicks the Beedrill off onto the pile of the rest of the Beedrill. Shinobu straps his spear onto his back and walks over to Ryuu and Yuuko. "You two all right?"

Ryuu and Yuuko nodded. "Oh right." Yuuko started, "I have to introduce you guys, Shinobu this is Ryuu, and he has amnesia so I'm taking him back to the base with me. And Ryuu this is Shinobu, Lieutenant of Squad D7.

"What's Squad D7?" Ryuu asks.

Shinobu smiles kindly "Come one kid; let's get you to the base and take care of that wound first. Then we'll have Candice explain everything to you.

Once they make it to the base, Yuuko is immediately surrounded by a crowd. "Where were you?" One girl asked.

"What took you so long?" Another one asked.

Another girl chuckled. "You probably on a date with that guy." Another girl chuckled.

"Everyone what's going on here?" A girl with black braided hair made a pathway in the crowd. "Oh Yuuko, Shinobu, welcome back. Did you complete the mission I gave you?"

Yuuko smiled, "Yes, Captain. Shinobu has it."

Shinobu handed Candice his bloody spear, "There's the D.N.A. of the Mega Beedrill you asked for.

Candice nodded, "Right thank you both. I'll be sure to use this in the Captains Conference next month. Good job."

Everyone starts grumbling about how Yuuko and Shinobu got to go on a special mission since Candice rarely ever gives those.

Yuuko speaks up, "Oh Captain! Before you go, this is my friend Ryuu. I met him while on the mission and as you can see he's badly beat up. So could you please help bandage him up?

"Sure after all, I don't pull double duty as a Captain and a Medic for nothing." Candice winked.

Yuuko smiled gratefully "Thank you so much, Captain Candice!"

Candice kneeled down and started addressing Ryuu's wounds. "Okay this might hurt a little, so just hang on. So what's your name?"

Ryuu winced, "Ryuu."

"Well, I'm Candice. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryuu. There all done." Candice gets up.

"Candice I have a question." Ryuu says. "What's Squad D7?" Ryuu asks simply.

"You're looking at it." Candice replies. "Everyone in this room is a member of Squad D7. Well, except for you that is. Shinobu over there is the Lieutenant, so if I am unavailable to work for whatever reason, he'll take over. And Yuuko is the Second Lieutenant, meaning if Shinobu and I are both absent or dead she takes over our duties. And I am of course the Captain, meaning I am in charge of this squad most of the time."

Ryuu nods, "Okay, so what's up with all the letters and numbers? Like Squad D7 and stuff?

Candice grinned, "Glad you asked. The letters represent the Region the Squad resides in. For example A is for Squads in the Kanto Region. B is for Johto, C is for Hoenn, D is for Sinnoh, E is Unova, and F is for Kalos. Each Region has eight Squads, except for Unova which has ten."

Ryuu nodded, "I see. I think I understand a little now."

"Good. So tell me Ryuu do you have a place to stay?"

Ryuu shakes his head. "No Ma'am."

Candice tosses him a shiny iron sword with a curved blade. "Welcome to the army."


	2. Ryuu's First Mission

Ryuu woke up when the bright sunlight shone through his window. "Morning already?" He stared at all the other boys in his room. "I wonder what this army will be like."

"Good morning Ryuu." Shinobu was hovering over Ryuu's bed.

Ryuu blinked, "Oh. Good morning Shinobu."

"Come on. Breakfast will be starting soon.

"Right." Ryuu slowly gets out of bed and walks down to the mess hall with Shinobu.

Ryuu and Shinobu are eventually greeted by a grinning Yuuko. "What are you smiling about?" Ryuu wonders.

"You'll see." Yuuko says her grin remaining on her face.

Once the three get their food and sit down, Candice walks up to Ryuu. "Congratulations, Ryuu. You've completed your training. You are now an official member of Squad D7.

Ryuu nods "Cool."

Yuuko sighs, "Would it kill ya to act a little bit excited?"

"It's okay, Yuuko. We have more important matters to discuss. Our Squad has been given a mission by the Commander-in-Chief to go spy on the enemy."

Yuuko was confused, "But how can we spy on Pokémon? We won't even know what they're saying?"

Candice smiled, "Oh yes we will. The Captain of Squad F5 Clemont built this for us." Candice holds up a radio-like instrument. "It will allow us to hear what the Pokémon are saying."

Shinobu nods, "I see. Very resourceful."

Candice frowns, "I hope so. His inventions usually always backfire."

Yuuko beams, "We won't know until we try."

"Right. Good attitude. We'll set off shortly."

So, what's the invention called?" Yuuko inquires.

"It's called the Supertastic Pokémon-to-Human Coincidental Communicator Radio." Candice answers.

Everyone's sweat drops. "Maybe we should just call it the Pokémon Communication device instead." Yuuko offers.

Everyone nods in agreement. A little while later, the Squad headed through Eterna Forest with Candice leading in the front. Yuuko was in the middle with Ryuu. "So Ryuu. Your first mission. Are you excited or scared?"

"Neither." Ryuu says plainly.

"What? Come on you have to feel something? Anxious? Bored? Something?"

Ryuu shakes his head, "I don't why. It's strange, but I can't feel any emotions at all."

Yuuko sighs, "Geez, you're one weird guy, you know?"

Ryuu nods, "Yeah. I know."

"Look out!" Candice shouted as she swung her longsword straight through an Ursaring. Blood shot out from its body and slammed down on the ground behind Ryuu and Yuuko.

"We were about to die." Yuuko shivered.

Ryuu was just standing there staring at the Ursaring with an empty expression on his face. He kicked the Ursaing's bloody body.

Yuuko shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure it's dead." Ryuu said simply.

"Geez, this is your first mission. And you're not even showing the slightest sign of fear."

"I told you. I can't feel fear or any other emotion." Ryuu continues walking. "Come on. We're gonna fall behind."

Once the Squad made I tout of the forest, they located the Pokémon's hideout. "It's over there." Candice notifies everyone.

Ryuu stares at the large brick building surrounded by a bunch of Snorlax and Gyarados. "But how are we gonna get in?"

"Good question." Candice ponders. "We'll have to sneak in. Everyone. Follow my lead." Candice gets down on her knees and starts crawling around the brick building looking for an alternate entrance. The rest of the Squad follows.

"Guys up there." Ryuu points to an air vent.

"Right. Nice work Ryuu." Candice praises him. "Let's go." Everyone climbs up into the air vents one by one.

A bunch of Rattata and Dedenne attack everyone. "Everyone, shoot! "Candice commands.

Gun riffles start shelling at the Pokémon from Candice's orders.

"Okay, its safe now. Let's move!" Candice orders.

While crawling through the vent, Yuuko looks over to Ryuu. "So, we're deep in enemy territory. I bet you're scared now."

"Not in the slightest." He responds.

"Hey a see a light up ahead!" Shinobu indicates. "That must be the end of the vent."

The Squad eventually reaches the other side of the vent and jumps out one-by-one. "Okay." Candice begins. "We'll have to be extremely quiet from here on in. Now come on."

"Hey, Captain Candice." Ryuu whispers. "There's a whole load of Pokémon in that room over there."

Candice nods. "Thanks Ryuu. Great job so far today. Everyone, let's listen in." Candice turns on the Pokémon Communications device.

"So then we strike exactly a year from today?" A Raichu asks puzzled. "Why wait that long, when we can kill 'em all now?"

Ryuu plugs his ears hard, causing Yuuko to worry, "What's wrong Ryuu."

Ryuu tries to plug his ears harder. "It's like I hearings the same two voices at the same exact time."

"Yes. That's the plain and we'll sticking with it." A Blaziken was sitting across the table from the Raichu.

"But…" Raichu complained.

"But nothing!" Blaziken yelled. "Listen, I wanna kill them all as much as you guys do. But these are the boss's orders."

"Pfft!" A Smeargle rudely interrupted. "Who gives a damn about the boss? He's not here right now anyway,"

"I would suggest you take that back. You shouldn't talk about Arceus that way." Mespirit cam out from the shadows.

Smeargle jumped nervously. "Oh, Mespirit! I-uh didn't see you there. I thought you were with all the other Sinnoh Legendaries?

"I'm finished now Smeargle." Mespirit moved his gaze toward the walls where Squad D7 was hiding behind. "You all can come out now."

Everyone shivered except Candice and Ryuu. "Damn it." Candice walked out first. "Hello Mespirit."

Mespirit stared. "Hello Captain of Squad D7." The Pokémon scowled, "So are you looking for a fight?"

"Oh no. I was just passing by through the area." Candice motioned for her comrades to sneak away. "

"Do you think you can lie to me? I'm a Psychic Pokémon!" Mespirit states as he hurls the rest of the Squad into the room with his Psychic attack. He then turns his attention to Ryuu." Ah, I've been excepting you."

Ryuu looks around, "Who? Me?"

Mespirit nods, "If you want your emotions back. You'll have to take them from me. But first get past my friends. "I'll be waiting for you on the roof. But just you." Mespirit flies off into the sky.

All of the Pokémon get up. Blaziken cracks his knuckles, "Well, it was getting pretty dull in here."

Candice nudges Ryuu, "I'll take Blaziken. You take Smeargle. Yuuko! You get Raichu. Everyone else, take your pick."

Ryuu runs toward Smeargle holding his blade over his shoulder. The Smeargle sneers, "Give me all you got, kid. Ryuu brings his sword down cutting through Smeargle right shoulder blood shooting out from it.

Smeargle starts radiating a purple aura and Mega Evolves. His tail now becoming as thick as a blade. Ann grows fangs way too big for his mouth.

Ryuu swings his sword at Smeargle again. Smeargle's tail starts glowing and slams his Iron tail onto Ryuu's sword as defense. Ryuu just sidesteps and swings his sword calmly in Smeargle's bling spot, splitting the Pokémon in two, leaving a bloody mess in the middle.

Yuuko was shooting arrows at Raichu, who had Mega Evolved just like Smeargle each one being deflected by its tail. Candice was swing her sword furiously at the Blaziken who dodged with ease in its Mega Evolution. Ryuu looked around the room and saw that all of his comrades were fighting Mega-Evolutions.

Shinobu thrusts through a Mega Stunfisk with his sharp spear. "Ryuu go! We can handle it here! You have another fight awaiting you." Shinobu smiled. "Good luck."

Ryuu faked smiled back. "Thanks Shinobu." Ryuu ran up the spiral stair case leading to the roof. He clutched his sword tight, "I want answers. And Mespirit, you're gonna be the one who gives them to me.


End file.
